DK Rap
DK Rap è la canzone introduttiva di Donkey Kong 64. La canzone è stata creata da Grant Kirkhope e cantata da George Andreas e Chris Sutherland. Nel filmato, Cranky suona la canzone mentre Donkey, Tiny, Lanky, Diddy e Chunky Kong mostrano le loro abilità. Nella canzone compaiono anche dei Klaptrap dei Coccoboom e dei Klump che tentano di fermare, rispettivamente, Tiny, Diddy e Chunky e Klump, ci riesce, fermando la canzone con una granata. La canzone può essere sentita nelle Jungle Japes dello stesso gioco, in Donkey Konga, nei Vola con Funky dopo aver recuperato lo Stereo di Funky in "Caccia allo stereo", nella Giungla Kongo di Super Smash Bros. Melee, e nella Giungla selvaggia di Super Smash Bros. per Wii U. Nel trailer per "Donkey Kong Adventure" di ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''(che ha di nuovo Grant Kirkhope come musicista), Rabbid Cranky suona il DK Rap. Testo So they're finally here, performing for you If you know the words, you can join in too Put your hands together, if you want to clap As we take you through this monkey rap Huh!! DK! Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well He's finally back to kick some tail His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt He's bigger, faster, and stronger too He's the first member of the DK crew Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes She can shrink in size, to suit her mood She's quick and nimble when she needs to be She can float through the air and climb up trees If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace This Kong has a funny face He can handstand when he needs to And stretch his arms out, just for you Inflate himself just like a balloon This crazy Kong just digs this tune Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too And this time he's in the mood He can fly real high with his jetpack on With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong He'll make you smile when he plays his tune But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you It's the last member of the DK crew This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy Can pick up a boulder with relative ease Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze He may move slow, he can't jump high But this Kong's one hell of a guy Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells Ahh yeah!! (x2) Video Categoria:Musica Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Donkey Kong 64 Categoria:Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS/Wii U